Um assunto Sirius
by Akasha8
Summary: Uma bruxa brasileira vai a Hogwarts em um programa de intercâmbio. Curiosa e intrometida, Ana começa a descobrir segredos de Hogwarts-como a curiosa amizade entre o Menino Que Sobreviveu e o infame Sirius Black. seguindo seu faro jornalístico, ela enco


"Um assunto Sirius"

Por: Akasha & Elentari

**_Capítulo 1: "_****_Houve uma vez um verão..."_**

"Você não sabe o quanto eu caminhei. 

para chegar até aqui

percorri milhões de milhas antes de dormir

Eu não cochilei

Os mais belos montes escalei

Nas noites escuras de frio chorei".

A estrada, Cidade Negra.

}][{

Rua dos Alfeneiros, começo das férias.

Como esperado, contra sua vontade Harry voltara para a casa dos Dursley. Dumbledore ainda confiava na proteção mágica colocada ao redor da família.  O que não imaginaram é que Voldemort pudesse ter planejado um esquema para capturá-lo à la 'trouxa'.

Harry estava arrumando seu quarto (O quarto menor, o antigo quarto dos brinquedos de Duda) antes do jantar quando escuta gritos aterrorizados no térreo da casa. Alguma coisa tinha assustado muito tia Petúnia. O primeiro impulso de Harry foi enfrentar a situação com sua varinha – mas bruxos menores de idade são proibidos de usar mágica, a não ser em caso de extrema necessidade. A varinha estava em sua mão, de qualquer forma nunca se sabe.

- Onde está o Harry Potter? Berrou um homem. Tia Petúnia parou de berrar e Harry ouviu Duda dizer: "lá em cima".Harry espiou por cima do corrimão da escada, havia um grande grupo de homens armados na sala. Não pensou duas vezes: enfiou-se embaixo da capa da invisibilidade e montou na vassoura. 

- Onde é que está o moleque? Berrou um dos homens. O grupo agora revirava a casa de alto a baixo. Tia Petúnia ficava cada vez mais nervosa, Harry até teve pena dela. Os bandidos não conseguiam vê-lo, porque ele estava coberto pela capa enquanto flutuava ao lado da janela. Depois de um tempo os homens desistiram e fugiram num enorme furgão preto que estava estacionado na frente da casa.

- Harry, eu vou MATAR VOCÊÊÊ!  Gritou Tia Petúnia, absolutamente histérica. Seus passos apressados ecoavam pela casa como um trovão. Harry tão-somente teve tempo de pegar os livros que estavam escondidos dentro de uma fronha e embaixo da tábua solta do assoalho. Depois ele disparou pela noite, invisível.

}][{

Brasil, São Paulo; 25 de julho.

Hermione saiu do hotel e acenou a mão da varinha em plena Avenida paulista. Em poucos segundos, um grande e reluzente ônibus roxo apareceu em sua frente, surgindo do nada.

- **Para onde você quer ir, mocinha? **

- La comunidad magica.

-** Ah, você é turista **... Para onde você quer ir, senhorita?

- Ah... A comunidade mágica, por favor.

- tudo bem... Seja bem-vinda ao Nôitibus andante! A viagem custa 10 sicles... Por mais 2 sickles você pode ter um suco ou um chá gelado...

O ambiente era tão absurdamente familiar que Hermione se sentiu à vontade imediatamente. Ela sabia que nada de mal poderia lhe acontecer ali.

Seus pais estavam ocupados num importante Congresso Internacional de Odontologia, coisa que não lhe chamava a atenção em nenhum aspecto. Era mais interessante conhecer a comunidade mágica da América latina.

São Paulo não era particularmente bonita – nem um pouco, na verdade. Prédios por todo lado, concreto e aço em todo lugar. A viagem pelo litoral tinha sido muito mais divertida, e agora Hermione exibia um bronzeado que mataria suas amigas de inveja.

A viagem foi curta e ela desceu no que lembrava muito um condomínio fechado. Havia mini-shoppings, com lojinhas de toda espécie, parquinhos e muitas casas. Bruxinhos e bruxinhas de todas as idades passeavam pelas ruas conversando. Crianças flutuavam em suas vassourinhas de brinquedo. Muito melhor do que a convenção.

Sua primeira parada foi uma livraria, onde folheou algumas revistas enquanto tomava um refrigerante. Ela tinha dificuldades em entender o que estava ali, afinal de contas ela falava espanhol, e não português, e não é a mesma coisa- embora ela consiga se comunicar...

- ** Essa matéria é muito boa. É uma série de reportagens sobre novos experimentos em transfiguração. Show de bola. **

- Como? Desculpe-me, eu não entendi você...

- Ah me desculpe. Eu disse que esta série de reportagens é muito interessante... De onde você é?

- Gales.

- Férias, certo? Vem cá, deixa eu te apresentar para os meus amigos... Como é o seu nome mesmo?

-  Hermione Granger. E você?

- Ana Paula. 

 Elas caminham por uma rua cheia de lojas de roupas...Andam mais um pouco e param na frente de um lindo casarão.

- Vem! Esta é minha casa. Espera! ** Pai, temos visitas **... Logo ele desce para falar com você...

- Tudo bem. O que é isso?!

- É uma arara. ** Luiza! Traz suco e biscoitos...** Sim, me fala mais sobre você.

- Eu estudo em Hogwarts...

-Sério? Eu estou tentando fazer intercâmbio lá há anos!

- Eu nem sabia que se podia fazer intercâmbio em Hogwarts...

- São casos raros... Eu ainda estou tentando passar no exame...

 Um homem de cabelos grisalhos desceu as escadas. Apesar dos cabelos, ele não aparentava mais de trinta e cinco anos de idade. O seu jeito lembrava Hermione de Alvo Dumbledore.

- Oras, olá! Eu sou Alberto Lins, o pai dessa coisinha fofa aqui...

- pai, dá um tempo...  Ana Paula ficou vermelha como os cabelos do Ron.

- Muito Prazer, Hermione Granger.

 - Bom, eu tenho que ir... Fiquem à vontade...

e passaram horas conversando.... Ana contou a Hermione sobre a Academia de Magia

- Se você quiser eu posso tentar falar com Alvo Dumbledore.

- Seria ótimo, mas eu não sei se vai adiantar... Olha, eu não quero te expulsar não, mas seus pais não vão ficar preocupados não?

- É verdade! Eu tenho que ir! 

- Eu te deixo na parada... Amanhã a gente se vê.

Elas marcam de se encontrarem no dia seguinte em frente ao hotel.

Chegando no hotel...Os pais já foram reclamando da demora de Hermione.

- Isso são horas? Nunca imaginei isso de você. Você sempre avisa aonde vai.

- Desculpe mamãe! Eu fui à comunidade mágica. Não precisa se preocupar comigo, o Nôitibus me deixa em qualquer lugar, não tem perigo...

- Mesmo assim! 

}][{

Algum lugar da Irlanda do norte, casa do Remus, 15 de Agosto.

Harry acordou às seis horas da manhã com seu padrinho Sirius lambendo-lhe o rosto. Ele estava na forma animago, como sempre.

Depois de escapar de Azkaban, Sirius estava permanentemente sob a mira da (in)justiça. Harry descobriu a sua inocência, assim como Ron e Hermione, no terceiro ano de Hogwarts, mas ninguém mais acreditava nisso. Então Sirius ficava sempre na sua forma animago, para não ser preso de novo.

Mas depois da volta de Voldemort ao poder no quarto ano, Sirius e Remus, junto com o que Dumbledore chamou de 'a turma antiga' viajaram para falar com todas as pessoas que pudessem ser convencidas da verdade... A ordem da fênix voltou à ativa. Houve vários ataques e ele fora derrotado no ano passado, mas ainda não destruído. Seus serviçais ainda estavam soltos.

Prova disso foi que a casa de Harry tinha sido atacada. Parece que alguém finalmente pensou em usar o expediente trouxa, já que a casa era protegida por magia. Harry havia fugido no meio da noite, na sua Firebolt. Hagrid depois passara para pegar o resto de suas coisas, e até Dumbledore concluiu que seria melhor se Harry ficasse o resto das férias com Lupin. Afinal de contas, ele foi o melhor professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas que ele teve, mesmo sendo um lobisomem. E nas noites de lua cheia, ele tomava a poção do cachorro louco e Sirius ainda estava por perto.

Os melhores amigos de seu pai estavam obcecados com sua segurança. E era por isso que Sirius acordou Harry as seis da manhã. Mais uma sessão de corrida antes do café da manhã, e depois mais um treinamento de duelo.

_Peloamordedeus_ tem que ser tão cedo?

- acorda, dorminhoco! Já são seis horas! Veio a voz de Remus, um pouco cansada. Ele ainda estava se recuperando da última lua cheia...

}][{

Beco diagonal, Londres, Inglaterra. 25 de Agosto.

- Eu não acredito que eu consegui! Gritava Ana, girando pelas ruas do beco diagonal.  Hermione olhava desconfiada para o enorme bruxo guarda-costas que as acompanhava, seus pais tinham deixado elas a sós assim que trocaram o dinheiro em Gringotes.

- ei, olha lá! 

- o quê?

- meu namorado, o Rony. Eu te falei dele...

-... O tempo todo... Completou Ana, rolando os olhos. Hermione ficou toda vermelha.

- e a Gina, e até o Gui está aqui! Mas cadê a Sra. Weasley?

Hermione já estava puxando Ana em direção aos Weasley, e o guarda-costas corria atrás delas. Era uma cena cômica.

- Rony! Hermione deu um abraço bem apertado nele, e os irmãos abafaram risinhos com as mãos: Ron estava mais do que vermelho... Depois ela cumprimentou os outros, com abraços mais moderados...

- Gente, eu quero que vocês conheçam a minha amiga Ana Paula, eu conheci ela no Brasil.

- Oi!

- Prazer em conhecer.

- como vai?

- Olá. Tudo bem, e você?

- Vamos logo, nós temos muito que fazer hoje. Ana, temos que comprar uniformes para você, livros, equipamentos...

- Ela vai estudar em Hogwarts? Perguntou Gina.

- Vou, eu consegui ser aceita no programa de intercâmbio...

- É muito difícil conseguir entrar em Hogwarts por intercâmbio... Falou Gui.

- Eu sei, eu estou tentando faz uns três anos.

- Vamos às compras! Hermione gritou, e Ron se espantou em vê-la tão expansiva. Eles passaram a tarde fazendo suas compras no beco diagonal. Naquele ano, Harry tinha ordenado que suas compras fossem levadas diretamente para Hogwarts, e só iria encontrá-los no trem. Ana e seu guarda-costas ficaram hospedados no caldeirão furado, enquanto Hermione iria passar a última semana de férias na Toca.

}][{

Harry já estava dentro do trem quando seus amigos chegaram. Hermione estava impossivelmente bronzeada e muito animada. Ela se recusou a entrar na cabine com eles, e ficou esperando "uma amiga". Ora bolas, todos os amigos de Hermione já estavam no trem! Depois de algum tempo, ela entra na cabine com uma garota que Harry nunca tinha visto na vida! Ela era bem alta para uma menina, uns sete centímetros mais alta que Hermione, tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, queimados de sol, e também estava bem bronzeada. A garota vestia uma calça jeans mais justa que a média na Inglaterra e uma blusinha preta. 

- Harry, deixa eu te apresentar a Ana! Ana, esse é meu amigo Harry.

- OI. A garota -Ana deu a já esperada segunda espiada na sua cicatriz, e seu rosto se iluminou em realização.

- Oi.

- O Ron você já conhece...

- Fizeram boa viagem?

- muito boa.- respondeu Ron, sem olhar para ela. Ele estava abraçando Hermione. Harry ficou quieto na sua cadeira.

- Onde está a outra menina, como é mesmo o nome? Gin? Gina?

- Gina. Ela está com os amiguinhos dela.

- Ah, tudo bem. 

'Que ótimo.  Hermione com o namorado dela, e a outra pessoa nem quer olhar na minha cara. Eu devo estar batendo algum recorde. '

Foi uma longa viagem.

}][{

O trio seguiu em uma carruagem sem cavalos, e Ana seguiu os primeiranistas. Eles atravessaram o lago em botes, com um gigante os guiando.

McGonagall explicou-lhes as regras do campeonato intercasas, e eles entraram no salão principal para serem sorteados. Ana viu o rostinho radiante de sua nova amiga em uma das compridas mesas. Depois dos alunos de primeiro ano, foi sua vez de ser sorteada.

O chapéu cobriu seus olhos e ela se sentiu muito ridícula. A cerimônia na Academia de Magia Arcana tinha sido muito menos... Pública.

"Hmmm... oras, oras, oras... onde colocamos você, meu bem? Você é uma bruxinha muito esperta e estudiosa, acho que a Corvinal lhe faria bem... mas você também tem um jeitinho de manipular as pessoas que seria perfeito para a sonserina... e coragem, e muita coragem... hmmm... acho que vou te deixar na Sonserina...".

- "Não!"

- "Qual o problema, criança? A sonserina vai fazer de você uma bruxa forte, poderosa e influente...".

- "eu quero ficar na casa da Hermione...".

"Hmmm porque não a Lufa-lufa?"

"A da Hermione".

"Se você faz questão... mas é muito _chato_, sabe, todo mundo só quer saber da grifinória... existem outras casas, sabia?"

- **Grifinória**!

-Viva! Gritou Hermione.

- droga, sussurrou Ron, enquanto Harry dava de ombros.

}][{

Há duas semanas atrás, Alvo Dumbledore havia montado um novo esquema de segurança, com mais regras e deveres de todos da escola. Nas salas de aula. Cada professor teria um aluno-ajudante de cada ano, ajudando com a chamada, duvidas e observando o comportamento, alem dos monitores das casas e os monitores gerais.Logo no inicio da aula seria comunicado, o aluno seria escolhido pelas melhores notas e melhor comportamento, facilitando o desempenho da escola. Enquanto estava preocupada com a demora dos ataques de Voldemort. A muitos dos planos já estavam completos, mesmo sem ter apoio total do Ministério.

Assim que todos os alunos primeiroanistas sentaram a mesa das respectivas casas, veio à vez de Alvo falar:

- "Bem-vindos há mais um ano letivo, esse ano teremos novidades, haverá três bailes e um desses bailes todos os alunos poderão participar, os outros a partir do quarto ano."

E foi uma alegria geral no salão. Apresentou todos os professores e funcionários e Que Hagrid havia voltado e já casado com Madame....

- "E outra coisa, cada ano terá um aluno-monitor de cada professor, ou seja, cada professor terá um aluno-ajudante do 1ano, 2ano, e assim em diante. E os monitores estarão entregando uma ficha com as novas regras da escola.Podem comer."

         Na mesa da Grifinória

- Estou muito contente esse ano, Meu namorado aqui, e minha melhor amiga. Esse ano vai ser perfeito!

- Pra mim vai ser tudo igual, além dos ataques de Lorde Voldermot, que já perdeu a graça.

- Harry! Você acha que sua aqui é sempre igual? Nem na minha escola –que era um tédio, era tudo igual! E Mione me contou das aventuras, vocês são muito corajosos!

- Liga não ele tá com raiva! Falou Ron

- Tudo bem! Hum essa comida é uma delicia.

Ana chega fala ao ouvido de Mione!

- "Quem é aquele gato na mesa da Sonserina? De cabelos louro-prata?"

- "É o seu pior inimigo! Lembra que falei do inimigo do Harry?"

- Nossa! Mas é um desperdício! As duas dão risadinhas.

- O que estão cochichando! Harry

- Coisa de menina!Bem preciso ir agora sou a monitora, lembra-se ? diz Mione.

Depois mais palavras de Dumbledore, e é hora de todos irem para suas casas. Os Monitores escolhidos recebem Em casa a Nomeação. Draco é o monitor da Sonserina (é Obvio!) E Hermione da Grifinória. As aulas começam de manhã.

Um pouco antes da refeição, Ron comenta com Harry:

- Você gostou de Ana?

- Sei lá! Achei muito metida!

- Ela parece uma sonserina!

E os dois riem juntos. É chato pensar a respeito, mas Harry não gostava de ter uma intrusa na amizade deles, aquilo o incomodava.

}][{

Primeiro dia de aula, Harry não conseguiu dormir direito, pensando em como seria esse ano, e se teria novo ataque de Voldemort. Ele já não agüentava mais, queria destruí-lo por completo. Ainda não tinha se acostumado totalmente, odiava aquela cicatriz maldita que fez dele um garoto diferente. Se bem que era ótimo ser diferente, porque os bruxos na Adolescência eram iguaizinhos, não tinham identidade própria.

- Harry, vai ser arrumar, desse jeito a gente vai chegar na hora do jantar.

- Muito engraçado!

- Estou muito feliz! Apesar de que não posso aprontar muito. Prometi a minha mãe!

- Não vejo a hora de começar os Treinos de quadribol!

E dois seguiram ate o salão da Grifinória, Encontrando Ana e Gina, Parvati e Neville e outras meninas.

- Nossa o seu bronzeado é lindo!

- Eu gostaria muito de passar férias no Brasil!

- Dizem que lá é uma selva, eu que não queria ir!

- Ana, Você não vai responder?

- O Brasil é lindo, tem matas e paisagens lindíssimas! Vocês iam gostar! Mas eu estou com fome!

E as meninas foram cochichando, enquanto que Ana caminhou ao lado de Gina e da dupla.

- Dormiu bem?

- Dormi muito bem! Obrigada Harry!

E ela sentou-se à mesa e logo em seguida chega Hermione!

Da um selinho em Ron e senta perto dele.

- Amanhã vai ter um teste para ver o conhecimento de cada um e o comportamento, para decidir quem vai ser o aluno-ajudante. Se eu não fosse monitora... Ron você Poderia tentar.

- Como se eu fosse lembrar de tudo do ano anterior.

- Ana poderia tentar? Disse Harry em tom de ironia .

- Alunos estrangeiros não podem. Ana Respondeu. Agora com licença, vou estudar.

 A primeira aula seria de Poções com Snape.

É difícil de acreditar, mas Snape tinha virado amigo de Harry no 5 ano. Quando lutaram juntos na Ordem da Fênix. Mas ambos não admitiam na frente dos outros. Ana ainda não tinha chegado na aula.

- E cadê Snuffes?

- Ele ainda não mandou nenhuma notícia. Vou mandar uma Coruja!

Nessa hora Ana entrou correndo na sala e sentou atrás de Harry – era o único lugar vago no lado da sala onde a grifinória sentava.

- Opa, Você vai mandar uma coruja! Eu tenho uma ave tropical. Você poderia me fazer o favor. De manda-la, porque ela precisa exercitar-se, e não tenho nenhuma noticia para enviar.

- Ah Obrigada!

O dia transcorreu perfeitamente, os alunos, porem não estavam animados. Depois de todos os acontecimentos do ano anterior. Ainda temia um novo ataque Você-sabe-quem.

Primeiro Treino de Quadribol, Ron e Harry estavam animados, e Hermione ocupada organizando os exames para alunos-assistentes.

Ana foi à biblioteca, revisar algumas dúvidas, para tirar a noite com Mione.  Estava tão distraída com um artigo falando da sua irmã, q não notou quando alguém sentou do outro lado da mesa. Ate que a pessoa faz barulho.

- Sabia que não pode fazer barulho aqui? Ela levanta a vista, quem era? Draco. Como ela deveria trata-lo.

- Sabia! Mas não sabia que aceitavam estrangeiros.

- É claro que você sabia! 

- Muito esperta você!

Nessa hora chega Harry, e estranha a cena. 

- Ana você poderia me emprestar a ave?

- Claro, vamos até ela.

E Draco fica perdido em seus pensamentos e lembra a primeira vez que a encontrou.

Ela era linda e muito cômico aquele chapéu na cabeça. 'Mas com certeza os amiguinhos já devem ter falado de mim. Essa droga de Fama. Que droga, eu iria gostar de usa-la.'

~*~

Ana passa a encontrar Draco na Biblioteca, todos os dias depois do jantar. 

- Mione, eu tenho encontrado "aquele"....

- Harry me contou o q viu!

- Imagino agora! Harry deve estar me odiando.

- Que nada eu falei pra ele, que foi acidentalmente.

- É verdade! Eu gosto muito do Harry e do Ron. Eu queria que eles gostassem de mim. Mas vem com o tempo.

~*~

Uma semana depois, Ana estava em sua cama escrevendo uma carta para seu pai. Ela pensou em perguntar a Harry se a sua ave já havia voltado (ele deve ter enviado uma mensagem para um lugar bem distante...). então percebe que hermione não estava no quarto.

"Ótimo. Agora terei que falar com ele sozinha..."

Mas havia o barulho de um sussurro no salão comunal. Já era hora de todos estarem nos quartos, isso só podia ser travessura...

Se fosse com ela eles iam se ver só.

- Hermione você vai com a gente neh?

- Vou sim, mas tem q esperar a Ana adormecer, ela é muito esperta. Ainda não é hora de contar pra ela.

"_Ops! O que é que você anda escondendo, minha queridíssima melhor amiga... ah, segredos, segredos. Adoro segredos_."

- Daqui à uma hora desça.

Passou uma hora...Ana sentiu a inquietação da amiga e resolveu fingir adormecer. "_Vou ver que tanto segredo o trio guarda. Se não for isso, vou me sentir muito frustrada..."._

~*~

 - Dessa vez vai ser mais perigoso, temos que ir ver snuffles. Vamos. Disse uma voz masculina abafada, que Ana julgou ser Harry

No caminho eles têm muita pressa. Vê que um professor se aproxima, e se dividem. Como conhecem o castelo muito bem, sabem que na frente eles se encontraram na saída. Nessa hora Ana entra na primeira porta e da de cara com Draco. Ela ia gritar, mas ele tapa sua boca com a mão e a puxa para o armário. O professor de Historia da Magia, acaba de entrar na sala.

- O que você estava fazendo me seguindo? Ela fala baixinho.

- É o que você estava fazendo seguindo o Trio. Eles não são seus amigos?

- São sim! 

O armário é tão pequeno que os dois estão imprensados e nessa hora, Draco rouba um beijo de Ana.

- Eu jurava que ouvi um barulho. Tudo bem. Vou dormir é melhor a fazer.- Resmunga Bins, mesmo que, sendo um fantasma, ele não durma. Mas Bins nunca deixou que esse detalhe o impedisse de seguir sua rotina...

- "Ufa foi por pouco"

- "Nem me fale! E você ainda queria gritar".

E os dois saem da sala. Ela sai correndo para chegar mais rápido na torre. Ele um pouco devagar com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

"Essa vai ser fácil..."

~*~

Tudo correu como planejaram.

- Padrinho! Como você está?

- Eu estou muito bem. Mas não sabia que existia intercâmbio na escola. Estou ficando velho.

- Ta nada...Novo em folha!

- Oi, Mione e Ron! Como vai o namoro?

- Bem! (Os dois ficaram ruborizados) é engraçado como ainda hoje eles ficam ruborizados.

- Bom eu tenho que sair por um tempo! Quero que você tome conta deste álbum! Ele é muito importante, tem foto de Pettigrew. Preciso cumprir algumas tarefas.

E conversaram bastante ate umas 3:00. Era hora de ir.

Enquanto o trio seguia, Sirius já transformado em Animago, olhava-os com bastante aflição. Sabia que o fim estava próximo. E se não vencessem os Comensais, Talvez não surgisse outra oportunidade. E sua inocência não seria provada.

~*~

Ana não consegue dormir e vê quando O trio chega no salão. Ela escuta um nome: Sirius Black! Aquilo fica na cabeça dela durante todo o dia.

 Todos acordam com uma cara ótima, menos Ana.

- Nossa, que cara é essa? Você não dormiu bem?

- Não! Vou usar uma maquiagem a lá trouxa, pra tirar as olheiras.

- Vou indo à frente.

"Droga de noite" ela resmunga. Se bem que a noite não foi uma perda total...


End file.
